Encounter! The Bonds Between The Two
by AmuletWin777
Summary: Seorang gadis misterius muncul di mimpi Seiya, siapakah dia? Author baru disini, maaf kalau ficnya gaje dan jelek. No pairings yet, mungkin agak OOC, mind to RnR?
1. Mimpi Misterius

**Kata** **Pengantar**

Haloo~, saya author baru di sini, Ng... apalagi ya?  
Pokoknya bagi yang sedang membaca ini _Happy Reading!_

Maaf kalau jelek!

* * *

Seiya membuka matanya, dan menemukan dirinya dikelilingi kegelapan meskipun begitu ia masih dapat melihat sekelilingnya

"_Dimana ini_" Seiya bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan sambil memanggil nama teman-temannya berharap seseorang akan menjawab, sayangnya yang menjawab bukanlah teman-temannya tetapi suara seorang gadis yang meminta tolong

_Tolong..._

Suara minta tolong yang terdengar seperti bisikan itu berulang-ulang terdengar, Seiya akhirnya segera bertanya kembali "Siapa kamu? Kamu ada dimana?", tidak ada jawaban...

Sebaliknya, di kejauhan terlihat sebuah cahaya yang samar. Seiya segera berlari menuju cahaya itu dengan clothnya yang bersinar, ya benar, entah bagaimana dan kapan Seiya telah mengenakan cloth Pegasusnya

Setelah cukup dekat sang Bronze Saint Pegasus melihat seorang gadis dikejar makhluk berbentuk seperti akar tanaman raksasa

_Tolong..._

Suara minta tolong itu terdengar kembali. "_Apa ini suara gadis itu?_" selagi berpikir itu sang gadis entah tersandung apa dan terjatuh. Melihat itu Seiya segera berlari ke depan gadis itu, membakar Cosmonya dan melancarkan _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_ kebanggaannya

Makhluk itu menjerit kesakitan, lalu menghilang. Seiya menghela napas lega sejenak lalu berbalik, dan berlutut ke arah gadis itu "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya kepada gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah

Sang gadis terlihat ragu-ragu menerima tangannya, ia sedikit menunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutup rambutnya yang berwarna cream setelah beberapa saat ia memutuskan menerima tangan Seiya, ia baru saja akan menaikkan kepalanya menunjukkan wajahnya saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba memanggil Seiya

"...ya, ...Seiya..."

"SEIYA!" teriak Shun yang berusaha keras membangunkan Seiya. Seiya akhirnya membuka matanya "Dasar, kalau mau tidur jangan disini dong!-" keluh Shun "Aku tahu pidato Tatsumi itu membosankan cuman gak usah sampai ketidurankan?"

Seiya menatap ke bawah, "_mimpi itu lagi..._" pikirnya. Yaap benar, sudah sekitar seminggu Seiya memimpikan hal yang sama. Dan tepat sebelum ia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu, selalu ada yang membangunkannya

"Kamu dengar tidak Seiya?" Shun kembali menatap Seiya, dan membuyarkan pikirannya

"Eh?"

"Dasar, baiklah kuulangi. Aku mau jalan-jalan ke kota sebentar, jadi aku bermaksud mengajakmu"

"Aku? Kenapa kamu tidak ajak Ikki saja?"

"Bukannya apa tapi Niisan pasti _overprotective_ terhadap segala sesuatu yang aku lakuin. Lagian belakangan ini kamu murung terus memikirkan sesuatu jadi aku pikir bagus kalau kamu ganti suasana sedikit"

Seiya tidak menjawab, dia gak kepikiran kata-kata sama sekali, memang benar yang Shun bilang belakangan ini dia terus kepikiran soal mimpi misteriusnya itu dan gak sadar kalau itu membuat teman-temannya khawatir

Hening...

"Ya sudah aku setuju! Kapan kita perginya?"

Shun sedikit kaget, tapi di satu sisi ia lega temannya satu ini sudah kembali ke sifat cerianya "Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?"

_~~SKIP TIME~~_

Seiya dan Shun sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol, mereka sepertinya tidak sadar kalau banyak gadis yang memperhatikan mereka. Ada yang hanya berpikir mereka keren, ada yang salah mengira Shun itu cewek, dan ada juga fujoshi yang pikir mereka itu pacaran dan berfantasi kemana-mana

"Shun, kok mendadak aku merinding ya?"

"Eh, Seiya juga?"

Salah, sepertinya mereka sedikit sadar mereka diperhatikan

Entah berapa menit mereka sudah mengobrol, tapi yang pasti banyak yang mereka obrolkan karena tenggorokan mereka sudah mulai terasa kering

"Seiya bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di satu kafe dulu?"

"Boleh, tapi yang bayar kamu ya... Lagi bokek nih!"

Shun sweatdrop "_bukannya kemarin kamu baru bayarin semua Piz** H** Deliv*** yang kita pesen?_"

Mereka berjalan lagi mencari sebuah kafe ato restoran, sepertinya Seiya mulai melupakan masalah mimpinya, tapi... di saat itulah suara minta tolong itu kembali terdengar

Seiya kaget dan tanpa sadar ia membeku

"Seiya, kenapa berhenti?"

"Shun kamu dengar itu?"

"Dengar? Dengar apaan?"

"Suara minta tolong itu!"

"Apa? Tidak ada yang meminta tolong Seiya!" Shun sedikit panik ia mencoba meyakinkan temannya itu tetapi Seiya tetap bersikeras

"Tidak! Aku jelas mendengarnya!" ia diam sejenak mencoba mencari asal suara itu

"Dari taman itu!" bersamaan dengan itu, ia melompat ke tengah jalan tak mempedulikan orang-orang, mobil dan Shun yang mencoba mencegahnya, di saat itu juga sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arah Seiya

"SEIYA! AWAS!"

Terlambat, Seiya tak sempat menghindar, ia hanya sempat membakar Cosmonya sedikit untuk mengurangi cedera yang mungkin ia terima

Shun dengan cepat melompat ke jalan "Seiya kamu tidak apa-apa?" (_Author: Gimana mau baik2 aja Shun! Dia baru ditabrak mobil!_)

...

"_Gak usah panik gitu napa? Ini mah cuma luka ringan doang..._" bersamaan dengan itu Seiya pingsan

"SEIYA!"

* * *

...

Seiya kembali membuka matanya "_disini lagi!? Kayaknya ini kerjaan si Hypnos nih!"_ (Hypnos: HACHIUUUUU!)

"Woi Hypnos! Loe mo apa sih!? Kalo mo tanding ayo sekarang aja! Gue ladenin!" Seiya sekali lagi berteriak, kayaknya dia demen banget deh teriak-teriak

_Tolong..._

"Lagi-lagi" Seiya melihat ke badannya, ia sudah kembali mengenakan Clothnya "_Paling tidak kubongkar identitas gadis itu!_"

Sekali lagi, ia membakar cosmonya, melancarkan Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken, berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sang gadis terlihat ragu-ragu menerima tangannya, ia sedikit menunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutup rambutnya yang berwarna cream "_Kali ini aku akan melihat wajahmu!_" pikir Seiya

Setelah beberapa saat ia memutuskan menerima tangan Seiya, ia menaikkan kepalanya menunjukkan wajahnya, ia bermata biru safir, memiliki model rambut sama seperti ibu Hyoga dan senyuman bak seorang malaikat (_Author: agak lebay gak ya?_)

"Terima kasih..." ia memperdengarkan suaranya lalu entah bagaimana memudar dan menghilang

JLEP!

Mata Seiya terbuka, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang dan keringat sedikit mengucur

"Ah, akhirnya kamu sadar juga" terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Seiya, ia melihat ke samping dan melihat Shun duduk di samping ranjang tempat ia tidur

"Shun..."

"Ah kita ada di klinik tadi kamu di tabrak mobil jadi aku gendong kamu sampai ke sini" jelas Shun

"Bukan, kalau itu sih aku tahu..."

"Kalo gitu apa dong?"

"Shun, pipimu kenapa?" tanya Seiya sembari menunjuk pipi Shun yang sedikit bengkak

"Ini... tadi pas kamu pingsan kamu ngigo lalu..."

"Lalu...?"

"Kamu mukul aku sambil teriak Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken, entah kamu lagi mimpi apa" Shun mencoba tersenyum tapi hanya dapat memperlihatkan sebuah sweatdrop, Seiya juga ikutan sweatdrop

"Gi, gitu. Sori ya..."

"Enggak apa-apa" Seiya sedikit lega "Aku sudah sering jadi korban igauannya Niisan" lalu kembali sweatdrop

Tak lama seorang dokter masuk ke sana, ia mendekati Seiya

"Wah kamu sudah sadar ya, padahal belum nyampe setengah jam"

Shun dan Seiya saling bertatapan dengan tatapan 'Hah?'. "Maksudnya?" tanya mereka kompak

Sang dokter lalu menjelaskan, pasien tabrak lari biasanya paling cepat sadar setengah jam sesudah ia pingsan, disambut dengan ooh ria dari mereka berdua. Pasien tabrak lari juga biasanya kehilangan banyak darah karena tabrakannya sedangkan Seiya cuma luka ringan saja

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku sampai pingsan?"

"Itu karena otakmu menderita shock akibat tabrakan ditambah benturan saat jatuh dan bla bla bla bla..." sang dokter menjelaskannya dengan terlalu panjang dan terlalu lebar

"...dan untuk memastikan tidak ada pembengkakan di otak saya harus memeriksamu lagi, baru nanti kamu boleh pulang" akhirnya penjelasan si dokter selesai

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di luar saja, Seiya begitu selesai kamu langsung keluar ya" ucap Shun sembari berjalan ke luar ruangan. Ia sempat membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat Seiya membuat sebuah tanda OK dengan tangannya

Begitu Shun keluar si dokter kembali bertanya "Sebenarnya daritadi saya penasaran, tadi itu pacar kamu ya?"

"HAH!? GILA AJA! MASA GW PACARAN SAMA COWOK!" Seiya langsung komat-kamit menjawab pertanyaan ada-ada saja dari si dokter

"Ooh, dia itu cowok? Saya pikir cewek!"

"Udahlah dok mendingan cepetan periksa otak saya biar saya bisa pulang" kata Seiya sembari sweatdrop "_sekalian otak dokter juga..._"

_-Sementara itu di luar klinik-_

Shun berdiri menyandar pada dinding bangunan (kliniknya) dia entah memikirkan apa

"Anu..." seorang gadis mengenakan sebuah topi mendekatinya

"Hm, kenapa?" tanya Shun dengan senyum ramah

"Saya mau tanya jalan, anda keberatan gak?"

"Oh enggak, silahkan"

_-Sementara itu di dalam klinik-_

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada masalah" ucap pak dokter sambil melihat hasil pemeriksaan yang kayak gambar rontgennya otak Seiya

"Jadi saya udah boleh pulang?"

"Iya, Tapi kalau kamu merasa sakit atau pusing yang aneh di kepala cepat periksa ke rumah sakit ya"

"OK dok" ucap Seiya sambil berjalan keluar klinik

Saat ia membuka pintu klinik ia melihat Shun dekat dengan seorang cewek, ia segera memanggilnya "Oi! Shun!"

"Seiya! pemeriksaannya sudah selesai?"

"Udah, ngomong-ngomong ini siapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati si cewek "_Ng? Rambutnya, sepertinya aku pernah ngeliat deh..._" pikirnya saat melihat rambut berwarna cream si cewek

Si cewek mendongak ke atas memperlihatkan wajahnya

Seiya terbelalak, ia coba sekuat tenaga tidak menunjukkannya. Bagaimana tidak wajah cewek tersebut sama persis dengan gadis di mimpinya

"Anu, tadi saya tanya jalan soalnya saya gak begitu _familiar_ dengan jalan di sekitar sini"

"Ah begitu..."

"Oh iya, terima kasih sudah menunjukkan jalannya" ucapnya kepada Shun sembari berjalan menuju sebuah sepeda

"Ng? Eeehhh!?"

"Kenapa!? Kenapa!? Ada apa!?" tanya Shun dan Seiya kaget mendengar teriakannya

"Ban sepedaku, bocor" jawab gadis itu dengan ekspresi ( o_o|||)

Seiya dan Shun saling berpandangan lalu menghela napas

_~SKIP TIME~_

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kalian sampai mengantarku begini..." sang gadis tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf kepada Shun (membawa sepedanya) dan Seiya (membawa barang yang tadi dia taruh di belakang sepedanya)

"Gak papa kok! Gak usah minta maaf, Ng..." ucap Shun kepada si gadis

"Ah, Mitsuki, namaku Kamishiro Mitsuki"

"Kalau kita-" ucapan Shun terputus oleh Mitsuki

"Seiya-kun dan Shun-kun kan?" sebelum mereka berdua sempat bertanya bagaimana ia tahu ia menjelaskan "tadi kalian panggil nama satu sama lain di depan klinik"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini apaan ya Mitsuki kok berat banget?" tanya Seiya

"Aku juga gak tahu, aku cuma di suruh kakekku mengantarkannya" jawabnya

"Oohh"

Semua kembali diam, mereka tidak kepikiran apapun untuk di obrolkan (_Seiya: Boong! Authornya aja yang gak punya ide! Author: Seiya jangan keras keras dong! Malu tau!_)

Tak lama Mitsuki berhenti berjalan. Seiya dan Shun pun bingung

"Mitsuki kenapa berhenti?" tanya Seiya

"Di sini" jawabnya sambil melihat ke dalam pagar sebuah rumah dengan pandangan kagum

Seiya dan Shun juga ikut melihat lalu...

"Eeeehhh!?"

Mereka kaget karena rumah tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Mansion Kido

"Kok kita gak sadar sih!?" ucap Seiya

"Aku juga, aku yang ditanyain jalan cuman gak nyadar!?" balas Shun

"Kalian tahu pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Mitsuki

"Kita tinggal di sini" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan

"Eeeehhh!?" kali ini Mitsuki yang berteriak

* * *

Apa urusan Mitsuki di Mansion Kido? Benda apakah yang diantarkannya itu? Dan apa maksud dari kemunculannya di mimpi Seiya? Tunggu jawabannya di Chapter selanjutnya ya!

**「つづく。。。」**

**Selesai!  
**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai habis, silahkan (bagi yang mau) mereview! Maaf jika ada typo, atau ficnya terlalu gaje  
Sekali lagi maaf kalau terlalu jelek!


	2. Teh dan Bulan

Saya kembali dengan chapter baru dari fic yang agak gaje ini~~~  
Oh ya lupa kasih tau di chap sebelumnya, yag italic itu artinya si tokoh ngomong di dalam pikirannya  
Kali ini juga saya coba masukan humor yang lebih banyak cuman maaf kalo gak lucu. Mohon dimaklumi di dunia nyata juga orang kurang ngerti lelucon saya soalnya *nangis di pojokan*  
Seperti biasa maaf kalau ficnya terlalu jelek dan HAPPY READING! (kalo mau)

* * *

TEETTT (bunyi intercom dipencet)

"Ya, siapa ini?" tanya Tatsumi lewat intercom

"Ano, aku Kamishiro Mitsuki, cucu Kamishiro Sono. Kakekku memintaku mengantarkan sesuatu?"

"... Baiklah silahkan masuk"

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu gerbang terbuka tiga sekawan(?) itu pun masuk. Karena jalannya agak panjang akhirnya Mitsuki memecah kesunyian

"Hei"

Seiya dan Shun berpaling ke arahnya dan menjawab "Kenapa?"

"Kalian tadi bilang kalian tinggal di sini, memangnya kalian kerabat Kido Mitsumasa-san?"

"Nggak, kita itu anak yatim piatu yang dikumpulkan dan dibesarkan bersama, makanya tinggal di sini"

"Kecuali aku, aku tinggal di apartemen sendiri di Yokohama"

"Heeh, berarti kalian itu para petarung di _Galaxian Wars_ itu ya?"

"Iya, kamu memangnya pernah nonton? Kamu nonton gak pas aku lawan Dragon Shiryu?" (_Author: dasar Seiya narsis+geer_)

"Nggak, aku gak pernah nonton gituan... Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya "bertarung" (_Author: rasain tuh!_)

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian, sampai mereka sampai di pintu rumah Mansion Kido. Begitu mereka sampai, Tatsumi dan pelayan lainnya membungkuk memberi salam dengan sopan, tapi lucunya itu pas Tatsumi menegakkan badannya dan melihat Seiya serta Shun

"Ng?" dia masih sedikit linglung lalu...

"SEIYA!? SHUN!? KALIAN APAKAN TAMU NONA!?" pekiknya pada not Si tinggi

"Itu, kita ketemu sama Mitsuki-chan pas jalan-jalan di kota" jelas Shun

"Dia tanya jalan, ya udah kita anterin aja deh, Oh iya Tatsumi-" kalimat Seiya diakhiri dengan dia menyerahkan sepeda Mitsuki yang daritadi dia bawa kepada Tatsumi sambil berkata "Ini, sepeda Mitsuki bocor, benerin yah!"

Keinginan memukul Seiya memenuhi Tatsumi, untungnya dia masih dapat menahannya (kalo enggak Tatsumi yang babak belur)

"Mitsuki-sama, Nona menunggu anda di ruang kerja silahkan ikut saya..."

"Ba, baiklah..."

Tatsumi kembali memelototi Seiya, lalu merebut kotak yang dia bawa dengan kasar sayangnya...

"WUAH!? APA INI BERAT SEKALI!" teriaknya ketika kotak itu terjatuh ke tanah

"HAHAHA! Tatsumi mau dibantu gak?" Seiya kembali mengejek si Butler botak itu sembari kembali mengangkat kotak misteri ini

"_Loh? Tatsumi-san saja tidak bisa mengangkatnya kok Seiya-kun bisa dengan mudah..?_" pikir Mitsuki, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu berat benda itu, di rumahnya ketika kakeknya memintanya mengantarkannya, benda itu sudah ada di sepedanya

"_Pas aku bawa sepeda juga gak kerasa berat-_" pikirannya terputus saat Tatsumi memanggilnya, tanpa basa basi ia cepat-cepat mengejar Tatsumi dan Seiya ke depan pintu ruang kerja Saori Kido

Begitu masuk ke dalam, Saori segera menyambut Mitsuki dengan hangat. Sementara itu Seiya meletakkan kotaknya di meja lalu pergi (gara-gara dipaksa Tatsumi)

"Ano, Saori-san boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Mitsuki..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu? Kenapa Mitsumasa-san menitipkannya kepada kakekku? Dan kenapa baru sekarang kakek mengembalikannya?"

Saori tersenyum, lalu membuka kain yang menutupi kotak itu menunjukkan sebuah kotak mirip Cloth Case para Gold Saint, satu-satunya perbedaan adalah bukan ukiran zodiak yang menghiasinya melainkan simbol-simbol yang mewakili dewi bulan dalam mitologi Yunani, Artemis

Mitsuki, dengan penuh kekaguman menyentuh kotak tersebut. Di saat itulah kotak tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangaaat terang membuat kedua gadis yang ada disana itu harus menutup matanya

Begitu cahaya memudar mereka kembali membuka mata, sekali lagi Mitsuki terkagum-kagum melihat benda yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut, benda itu menyerupai Cloth, tetapi entah kenapa memberikan aura yang berbeda

"Artemis no Kamui" ucap Saori tiba-tiba "berarti God Cloth Artemis"

"God, Cloth?"

Saori kembali tersenyum dan menjelaskan kepada Mitsuki tentang penemuan God Cloth tersebut, tentu saja ia tidak menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah Athena

"Jadi, Mitsumasa-san menemukan Kamui ini setahun sebelum ia wafat bersama kakekku dan sejak saat itu kakekku menyimpannya?" ucap Mitsuki mencoba merangkum penjelasan Saori

Saori mengangguk sejenak lalu kembali menjelaskan "Aku juga sebenarnya baru tahu kemarin, ketika menemukan dokumen lama kakek yang disimpan Tatsumi. Aku memutuskan menghubungi Sono-san dan memintanya mengantarkannya, beliau setuju, ia bilang yang akan mengantarkannya adalah cucunya yaitu kamu Mitsuki"

...

...

Setelah itu, entah bagaimana awalnya mereka berdua mengobrol tentang kakek mereka, mereka tidak hentinya tertawa dan tersenyum selama obrolan mereka berlangsung, begitu sadar matahari sudah hampir tenggelam

"Wah, sudah jam segini aku harus segera pulang atau Ojisama bisa khawatir..."

"Tidak usah tergesa-gesa, Tatsumi sudah menelpon Sono-san dan memberitahunya kamu ada disini, beliau bilang tidak apa kalau kamu menginap semalam"

"Ah tidak terima kasih, aku tidak mau merepotkan..." tolak Mitsuki halus sembari berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi tiba-tiba Saori menarik tangannya "Tunggu-", Mitsuki menoleh ke arah Saori "-saya memaksa" ucap Saori sambil menatap mata Mitsuki dalam-dalam

Kalau sudah dilihat begitu Mitsuki tidak punya pilihan lain selain setuju... "Ba, baiklah tapi satu malam saja..."

Saori kembali tersenyum, iapun melepas genggamannya lalu memberikan signal ke Tatsumi untuk mengantar Mitsuki ke salah satu Guest Room yang ada. Tatsumi hanya membungkuk lalu membuka pintu dan keluar bersama Mitsuki

"Oh ya, setelah mengantarkan Mitsuki ke kamarnya, apakah kamu keberatan untuk memberikan _tour_ sekeliling Mansion ini kepada Mitsuki, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah sang inkarnasi Athena tersebut "tentu saja tidak, Ojousama"

Begitulah akhirnya Tatsumi mengajak Mitsuki keliling _Mansion Kido, _mulai dari ruang entertaiment, perpustakaan, ruang musik, sampai akhirnya mereka mengunjungi Private Gym dan bertemu para Bronzies yang sedang latihan

Seiya dan Shun kembali menyapa Mitsuki

Seiya: Mitsuki urusannya sudah selesai?  
Mitsuki: Sudah, tapi aku nggak pulang aku nginep semalam disini  
Shun: Beneran? Wah, seru nih...  
Seiya: Kalau begitu aku nginep juga aja kali ya?  
Ikki: Shun, siapa cewek ini?  
Shun: Ini kenalan Saori-san,tadi ketemu di jalan  
Mitsuki: Sa, Salam kenal semuanya! (membungkuk dalam-dalam)  
Seiya: Gak usah sopan-sopan begitu, semua yang disini itu teman kok

Akhirnya, mereka saling berkenalan mulai dari Ikki sampai Ban semuanya sepertinya bisa berteman baik dengan Mitsuki...

_~SKIP TIME, AFTER DINNER~_

Semuanya berkumpul di ruang entertaiment Mansion Kido, ada yang main biliard, main kartu, ada juga yang hanya mengobrol sambil minum teh, salah satunya adalah Mitsuki -walau sebenarnya cuman minum teh doang, gak ngobrol-. Dia baru meneguk tehnya saat Seiya mendatanginya

"Boleh ikutan gak?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit bercanda

"Kalau maksudmu ikutan duduk sih boleh aja" balas Mitsuki juga sedikit bercanda

"_Apa kutanyakan saja ya?_" pikirnya sembari duduk

"Nee, Mitsuki..."

"Hm? Kenapa Seiya-kun?"

Seiya sebenarnya mau menanyakan maksud Mitsuki muncul di mimpinya, tetapi entah kenapa bukan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya...

"Tidak, aku cuma mau berterima kasih. _Kok malah ngomong itu sih!?_"

"Terima kasih? Memangnya aku ngapain?"

"Eh, itu-" Seiya langsung celingak celinguk mencari objek untuk jadi alasannya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Saori yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jabu

"Aku mau berterima kasih karena kamu sudah memberi teman kepada Saori-san..."

"Teman? Bukankah kalian juga teman Saori-san?"

"Bener sih, cuman Saori-san jarang sekali punya temen cewek, jadi terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temannya" ucap Seiya tidak memalihkan pandangannya dari Saori

Melihat cara pandang Seiya kepada Saori, muncul sebuah senyum usil di wajah Mitsuki "Jangan-jangan Seiya-kun suka sama Saori-san ya?"

"EH!? APA!? ENGGAK! BENERAN ENGGAK! AKU CUMA PIKIR BAGUS SAORI-SAN PUNYA TEMEN CEWEK JADI BEGITU..."

"Beneran? Kalo gitu kok mukamu memerah gitu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada jahil

Seiya langsung menutup wajahnya dengan benda apapun yang dia ambil. Lucunya benda yang dia ambil itu adalah cangkir teh Mitsuki dan bukan menutup wajahnya dia malah meminumnya lalu...

"PU, PUANAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Lucu kan?

~_SEKALI LAGI SKIP TIME_~

Sekarang semuanya sudah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing, termasuk Mitsuki tetapi ia bukan langsung tidur melainkan dia memerhatikan sebuah benda yang dia keluarkan dari kantungnya

Benda itu berwarna emas dengan ukiran-ukiran yang menghiasinya, selain itu benda tersebut berbentuk seperti _pocket watch _tapi tidak berantai. Ia membalikkan benda tersebut, menunjukan sebuah bagian kosong yang tidak tertutup ukiran. Space itu berbentuk seperti matahari

Setelah melihat benda -kita sebut saja Locket- tersebut ia meletakkannya di laci meja malam yang terletak di samping ranjangnya lalu pergi tidur

...

Sementara itu di ruang kerja Saori, God Cloth Artemis termandikan cahaya bulan purnama dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah sinar keperakkan. Kembali ke kamar Mitsuki, sekarang dia juga mulai mengeluarkan sinar yang sama, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya tetapi, ia menatap kosong, dari matanya tidak terlihat sinar kehidupan atau semacamnya hanya pandangan dingin dan kosong.

Tak berapa lama bibirnya mulai menggumamkan sesuatu

"Inkarnasi..."

"Artemis..."

"Athena..."

* * *

******「つづく。。。」**

**Selesai!  
**Akhirnya chapter 2 dari fic ini selesai. Dan juga, karena kayaknya para Goldies belum bakal muncul jadi munculnya disini aja yaa  
Kalau begitu sekarang juga mari kita sambut! Gold Saint favorite saya yang ke-1 dan ke-3! Aiolos dan Aiolia (readers: Kyaa! Aiolia!, Aiolos I LOVE U!, Aiolia MOE~!(?))

**#Ketrin'Shirouki  
**Wina: Kyaaa! Ketrin-senpai terima kasih banyak sudah mau baca!  
Aiolia: Walau fic kayak gini mendingan gak di baca...  
Aiolos: Aiolia! Gak sopan tauk!  
Aiolia: Kok gak sopan!? kan memang kenyataannya begitu!  
Aiolos: Memang bagian mananya yang tidak layak dibaca!?  
Aiolia: SEMUANYA! masa Goldies gak dimunculin sih!?  
Aiolos: Kan ini sekarang muncul!  
Aiolia: Cuman di pojokan doang!  
(masih bertengkar)  
Wina: *sweatdrop* Anyway, menurutku fic Ketrin-senpai itu bagus banget kok! apalagi yang Hello Baby! apa istilah anak gaul? Kocak Abezzz ya? Sayangnya, aku sama sekali gak tau soal artis Korea dan lupa istilah dan tokoh di Bleach udah berapa tahun gak nonton tuh anime

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Wina: Di favorite? Kyaa makasih banget ya~  
Aiolia: Masa fic ancur kaya gini di favorite sih?  
Wina: Memangnya seancur itu ya? *nangis*  
Aiolos: AIOLIA! Kok author di nangisin sih!  
Aiolia: Kan kenyataannya memang begitu!  
(bertengkar lagi...)  
Wina: *berhenti nangis dan bekep mulut Aio bersaudara* Terima kasih sudah mau baca fic ini! Saya akan berusaha biar fic ini less Gaje di chapter berikutnya  
(lepas bekepannya)  
Aio: BUAH! Akhirnya bisa napas!

Wina: Bagi yang tidak mereview tapi sudah membaca juga terima kasih banyak!  
Aiolos: Maaf atas segala typo  
Aiolia: Atau ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek  
Wina: Saya Amulet Win...  
Aiolos: Saya Sagittarius Aiolos...  
Aiolia: dan Leo Aiolia...  
ALL: PAMIT!


	3. Pagi adalah Awal Hari yang Baru

Balik lagi~~~ (readers: Kok balik sih!?)  
Langsung saja HAPPY READING ya!

**DISCLAIMER: **SS bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya pasti Goldies gak bakalan mati *digeplak Kurumada-sensei*

* * *

Mentari telah kembali menunjukkan wajahnya, menandakan dimulainya hari yang baru

Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 08.00 pagi dan seperti hari Minggu sebelum-sebelumnya(sebenarnya setiap hari sih)... para Saint masih asyik molor di ranjang mereka, kecuali satu orang, Shun. Shun sudah sepenuhnya terjaga malahan dia sudah mandi, ganti baju dan membereskan tempat tidurnya (_Author: Wiss, anak rajin... Ikki:Iya dong! Siapa dulu kakaknya_)

"_Baru jam segini, yang lain pasti belum bangun. Enaknya ngapain ya?_" pikirnya sembari memperhatikan jam dinding di kamarnya "_Ah mending jalan-jalan aja_". Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong Mansion Kido, disanalah ia menemui sesuatu yang aneh

Shun sekarang ini sedang melihat seorang Mitsuki berjalan berjingkat-jingkat bak seorang maling yang siap mencuri. Melihat hal itu tentu saja Shun segera memanggil gadis tersebut "Mitsuki-chan, kamu mau ke mana?"

Kaget, itulah reaksi pertama Mitsuki. Dengan gugup ia menoleh ke arah temannya itu lalu menjawab "Anu, aku mau jalan-jalan pagi sebentar". Bohong. Sebenarnya dia mau diam-diam pulang ke rumahnya (_Mitsuki: Habis kalau ngomong ke Saori-san pasti dia liatin aku pake 'pandangan mematikan'nya itu!_)

"Jalan-jalan? Kebetulan aku juga mau pergi jalan-jalan, bagaimana kalau kita barengan aja?"

"Eh, ng, boleh aja sih, tapi-"

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

"_Yah gagal deh rencanaku kabur..._"

Akhirnya -dengan terpaksa- Mitsuki berjalan bersama Shun. Benar-benar pagi yang indah, cuacanya tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin, burung-burung berkicau, embun di dedaunan, bunga bermekaran, terasa sekali suasana musim semi. Berbeda sekali dengan saat mereka melawan Hades

Shun menghirup udara (readers: ya iyalah, kalo enggak bisa mati dia!) lalu menggumam "Rasanya dunia damai sekali setelah Hades dikalahkan"

Sayang bagi Shun gumamannya itu terdengar oleh kawan seperjalanannya(?) itu

"Eh? Barusan kamu bilang apa Shun-kun?"

Panik, Shun benar-benar panik. Pasalnya, Saori sudah menyuruh para Saintnya untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun soal perang mereka dengan Hades

"Rasanya barusan aku dengar kamu ngomong sesuatu deh, kayak Hades dan dunia-"

"SARDEN!"

Benar saudara, anda tidak salah baca Shun memang mengatakan sarden, kenapa dia ngomong gitu? Soalnya dia panik mencari alasan dan hal pertama yang menurutnya kedengaran sama dengan Hades adalah... Sarden. Anehkan? Menurut Mitsuki juga hal itu aneh...

"Sarden?"

"Eh, ituloh semalam makan malamnya ada sarden kan? Aku jadi penasaran populasi sarden terbanyak di dunia itu dimana"

"O, Oh begitu..." walau Mitsuki mengatakan itu sebenarnya dia sudah sweatdrop denger alasan Shun

"_Gawat, aku pasti di kira orang gila nih... _(T^T)"

~_Sementara itu di kamar Ikki_~

Sekarang Ikki sudah bangun, ia segera mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi. Tapi habis mandi dia tidak membereskan tempat tidurnya, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengecek apakah Shun baik-baik saja. _Dasar_ _Brother Complex..._

Ikki segera berjalan menuju kamar Shun (_Note: kamar mereka di pisah sama Saori soalnya... yah, gak usah dijelasin juga pada tau kan?_). Dia mengetok kamar Shun "Shun, kamu ada di dalam gak?". Tidak ada jawaban. Ikki mengetuk sekali lagi, masih tidak ada jawaban.

Ikki mulai panik, jangan-jangan dia overdosis obat atau ketimpa lemari(?) atau jangan-jangan Hades ngerasukin dia lagi!. Begitulah kira-kira deduksi ngawur dari Ikki, masa dia gak kepikiran Shun masih tidur ato lagi keluar sih?.

"SHUN! INI IKKI! TOLONG JAWAB! SHUN!" kini Ikki menggedor pintu kamar Shun lebih keras dan karena masih tidak ada jawaban dia mencapai satu konklusi. Mendobrak Pintunya. Ikki mundur lima meter, eh salah lima langkah lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dan mendobrak pintunya!

"NIISAN! NIISAN MAU NGAPAIN!?"

Tapi gak jadi karena teriakan Shun

Untung saja Shun berhasil menghentikannya kalau enggak gimana reaksi Saori melihat pintu kamar Shun rusak karena di dobrak? Hiii, mikirinnya aja udah nek

Back to the story

"Shun! Kamu baik-baik saja ya? Syukurlah!" ucap Ikki sambil meraba badan adiknya memastikan tidak ada tulang yang patah atau benjol dan semacamnya. _Dasar Brother Complex_

"Eh? Aku baik-baik aja kok? Tadi aku jalan-jalan sama Mitsuki-chan tapi dia bilang dia ninggalin barang berharganya di kamar jadi kita balik ngambil. Tuh sekarang dia lagi di kamarnya" jelas Shun kepada Ikki

Baiklah sekarang mari kita tinggalkan dua bersaudara itu dan melihat keadaan di kamar Mitsuki. Sekarang ini dia sedang membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil Locketnya, sebuah senyum kecil terlihat di wajahnya yang cantik, mulutnya menggumam sesuatu "Kaasan...". Karena sekarang dia sudah mengambil barang berharganya dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya bermaksud untuk keluar (readers: kalo gak keluar memangnya mo ngapain!?) tapi niatnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh. Kira-kira seperti ini suaranya:

"WADAAUUU!"

Mendengar suara itu, sang gadis itupun celingak-celinguk kanan kiri atas bawah tapi tidak menemukan seorang atau seekor apapun

"Aneh..." gumamnya

"Mihuhi, ahu hihahik hihu..." (baca: Mitsuki, aku dibalik pintu)

Mendengar suara misterius itu lagi akhirnya Mitsuki melihat ke balik pintu. Seketika dia kaget melihat Seiya berdiri di sana dengan muka terkubur ke dalam pintu, dia pun segera 'melepaskan' pintunya dari muka Seiya

"SEIYA-KUN! KAMU GAK PAPA KAN!?"

"Tenang ini gak seberapa kok. _Masih mending daripada serangan Gold Saint_"

Mitsuki masih memeriksa wajah Seiya ketika Shiryu dan Hyoga menghampiri mereka  
"Seiya! Mitsuki kalian tak apa-apakan? Barusan aku dan Shiryu mendengar suara aneh"

Mereka tidak menjawab, sebaliknya mereka hanya menunjuk 'ukiran' muka Seiya di pintu kamar Mitsuki sambil menunjukkan sweatdrop

Sontak keduanya terbelalak dan galau(?). Di satu sisi mereka ingin mentertawakan temannya itu, tetapi di sisi lain mereka mau menjaga image cool mereka.

Kegalauan mereka masih berlanjut ketika Bronzies lainnya (minus Ikki dan Shun) datang menghampiri mereka dan melihat 'ukiran' Seiya

"BUAHAHAHA! Seiya kamu sepasrah itukah mencari perhatian sampe mukamu kamu tempel di pintu Mitsuki?"ledek Jabu sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa. Sementara Ban dan Geki sekarang sedang tertawa sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Nachi memukul-mukul dinding dan Ichi tertawa sampai tersedak

Mitsuki hanya bisa sweatdrop, Hyoga dan Shiryu sekarang pamit ke toilet, di sana mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak (untung toiletnya kedap suara). Sementara Seiya sekarang terbakar api amarah

"DASAR KALIAN AN-"

-Kerusakan Teknis, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya-

...

Setelah Seiya hampir -hampir, karena ditahan Mitsuki dan Shun serta Ikki yang baru datang- melambungkan Pegasus Ryu Sei Kennya ke teman-temannya sekarang waktunya sarapan

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan, beberapa masih cekikikan. Seiya hanya bisa menggeram saja. Menu sarapan hari ini adalah ikan sarden, telur mata sapi dan roti bakar (readers: gak elite bener sih... author: suka-suka dong!)

"Wah Shun-kun kebetulan sekali ya! Ada ikan sardennya loh!" ucap Mitsuki polos

Shun hanya bisa nge_blush_+sweatdop mendengarnya "_Aku harusnya gak bilang sarden tadi..._". Sementara Ikki hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tentang perkataan Mitsuki dan reaksi adiknya. Sementara mereka makan Saori memecah kesunyian "Jabu, kenapa dari tadi kamu tertawa terus?"

"Ojousan tanya saja sama Seiya 'si muka pintu' itu" kata Jabu sedikit meledek, mendengar itu Bronzies langung "Buh!" berjamaah. Melihat kelakuan Saintnya itu, muncul tanda tanya di kepala Saori

"Memangnya kamu kenapa Seiya?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab" balas Seiya

Mucul lagi sebuah tanda tanya di kepala Saori

"Eeh Saori-san, tadi Seiya-kun ketabrak pintu kamarku" jelas Mitsuki

"Terus? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sekarang ada bekas mukanya di pintu itu..."

Para Bronzies kembali tertawa sedangkan Saori hanya tersenyum tapi kita semua tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya menahan keras untuk tidak tertawa "Te, tenang saja... Gituan bisa diperbaiki kok...". Ucapannya itu tidak membantu sama sekali

~_SKIP TIME AFTER BREAKFAST_~

Sekarang ini Mitsuki sedang berdiri di luar pintu masuk Mansion Kido bersama Seiya, sementara yang lainnya berada di sisi yang lain

"Apakah kamu yakin tidak mau tinggal lebih lama Mitsuki?" tanya Saori

"Tidak terima kasih Saori-san, Kalau saya tinggal lebih lama pasti merepotkan, lagipula saya harus mempersiapkan untuk sekolah besok (Note: Mitsuki seumuran sama Seiya, 13 tahun)" tolak Mitsuki halus sebenarnya dia berharap Saori tidak akan mengeluarkan 'tatapannya' itu

"Memangnya kamu sekolah dimana?" tanya Shiryu

"Eh? Oh, aku sekolah di Mitsuishi Gakuen. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Enggak, cuma penasaran aja"

Saori berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya "Tatsumi ikut saya". Sang Butler *uhuk*BOTAK*uhuk* tersebut segera mengikuti majikannya itu, yang lain hanya bisa diam memperhatikannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap Mitsuki sembari membungkuk dan pergi diikuti oleh Seiya

Begitu keluar dari gerbang Mitsuki kembali memecah kesunyian

"Seiya-kun kamu gak usah nganterin aku. Kamu mesti balik ke Yokohama kan?"

"Gak papa, di sana gak ada yang nungguin. Lagian siapa yang bakal bawain sepedamu?"

"Aku bisa bawa sendiri kok"

Seiya hanya bisa terkekeh dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dia kembali menunjukan wajah serius "_Kutanyakan sekali lagi saja lah_"

"Nee, Mitsuki"

"Kenapa Seiya-kun?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh, asal gak aneh-aneh"

"Hahaha, tenang gak aneh kok. _Kayaknya_"

"Memangnya soal apa?"

"Mi-"

"Mi?"

"Mi, Mi-"

"?"

"Mii.. _mulut cepetan ngomong dong_" Seiya mulai frustasi karena mulutnya tidak mau 'mematuhi' perintah otaknya

"Mi, minta nomor telpon..."

... hening ...

"_Mulut! Nyampe rumah gw bejek-bejek loe!_" pikir Seiya

... hening ...

"Ah, boleh mau ditulis dimana" akhirnya Mitsuki merespon

"Eeh, langsung di HP aja" ucap Seiya sambil mengeluarkan Hpnya (_Mitsuki: emangnya tahun 86 dah ada HP ya? Author: ceritanya ada-adain aja_)

Setelah memberikan nomor telponnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tak berapa lama, Mitsuki kembali berhenti membuat Seiya bingung (ada yang ngerasa de ja vu gak?)

"Mitsuki, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Seiya

"Sudah sampai" ucap Mitsuki sembari tersenyum

Seiya melihat rumah yang ditunjuk Mitsuki dan seketika mulutnya menganga. Pasalnya rumah Mitsuki itu rumah besar bergaya tradisional Jepang, tamannya luas ada banyak pohon sakura yang bermekaran, kolam ikan, dsb

"Ayo masuk dulu" ajak Mitsuki sembari membuka gerbang rumahnya

Seiya hanya bisa menangguk dan menutup mulutnya yang daritadi menganga, dia baru melangkah sekali saat terdengar gonggongan dari belakangnya. Seiyapun berbalik dan melihat seekor anjing Akita berwarna putih

"Shiro!"

"Eh? Shiro?"

Mitsuki mendekati anjing yang ia bilang bernama Shiro, "Shiro jangan kasar gitu dong ini temanku..." ucapnya sambil mengelus anjing tersebut

"Anjingmu?" tanya Seiya

"Iya, namanya Shiro. Dia baru 1 tahun"

Saat Mitsuki menyelesaikan perkataannya Shiro kembali berdiri dan mendekati Seiya, mengendus-ngendus sang Bronze Saint lalu tiba-tiba menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya

"GUK!"

Melihat itu Mitsukipun berkomentar "Sepertinya dia suka kamu" sambil tersenyum

~_Sementara itu di Mansion Kido_~

"Kenapa anda memanggilku Ojousama?" tanya Tatsumi

"Tatsumi, Mitsuishi Gakuen, kepala sekolahnya itu kalau tidak salah kenalan kakek kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Ojousama?"

Muncul sebuah senyuman di wajah sang dewi "Saya punya ide". Ucapnya sembari menyentuh God Cloth Artemis

* * *

**「完」**

**Selesai!**

Kali ini yang muncul adalah Gold Saint favorit saya nomor 4, Aries Mu dan Aries Shion!  
Shion, Mu: Selamat siang/pagi/sore/malam semua...  
Mitsuki: aku juga ada loh~

Wina: Yang review cuma Ketrin-senpai ya?  
Mitsuki: Kan masih author baru...  
Wina: Iya sih. Lebih penting lagi Shion kok mojok gitu *nunjuk Shion yang dikelilingi aura hitam nan menyedihkan(?)*  
Mu: Guru kayak gitu soalnya gak masuk daftar Goldies favorit...  
Wina: Eh!? masa gara-gara itu!? Dia kan Goldies Lost Canvas favoritku ke-4!  
Shion: BENERAN!?  
Wina: Iya dong, Goldies original sama Goldies Lost Canvas kan beda!  
Shion nari-nari bahagia(?)  
Mitsuki: Mu-san kamu kenapa!?  
Mu: *shock* Gu, guruuu...  
Wina: Eh ya sudah sampai sini dulu, terima kasih sudah mau baca fic ini sampai habis, maaf atas segala typo dan kegajean yang ada  
Mitsuki: Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya~  
Shion masih nari-nari  
Mu: *masih shock* guru...


	4. OMAKE: Pertemuan Bronzies dan Athena

Ini omake dari fic ngaco ini, kayaknya agak membingungkan dan membuat penasaran...  
Nah, sekarang coba tebak apa sebenarnya ide Saori. Yang berhasil akan saya masukin di fic selanjutnya! (readers: mendingan enggak deh)

* * *

Seiya baru saja keluar dari rumah Mitsuki saat HPnya berdering

Seiya: Halo Shiryu? Tumben nelpon  
Shiryu: Seiya, kamu udah balik ke Yokohama belum?  
Seiya: Belom. Aku baru nganter Mitsuki pulang  
Shiryu: Bagus, kalo gitu kamu cepetan balik ke Mansion Kido gih  
Seiya: Emangnya mo ngapain?  
Shiryu: Di suruh ngumpul sama Saori-Ojousan  
Seiya: Beneran?  
Shiryu: Iya  
Seiya: Ciyus nihh?  
Shiryu: dua rius malahan  
Seiya: OK deh, aku ke sono sekarang

Dengan begitu, Seiya menutup HPnya dan bergegas balik ke Mansion Kido

Saat dia sampai semua Bronzies sudah berkumpul di ruang kerja Saori

Jabu: Yo! Muka Pintu, akhirnya dateng juga (ngeledek)  
Seiya: Jabu loe dendem apa sih sama gw? (melotot)  
Jabu: Emang perlu ditanyain ya? (bales melotot)  
Saori: Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar

Akhirnya Saori pun menjelaskan kenapa mereka dipanggil berkumpul dan penjelasannya itu sukses membuat para Bronzies menganga lebar, mungkin lebih lebar dari serigala di mitologi Nordik, Fenrir (untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut silahkan lihat di Wikipedia (readers yang udah nyari di Wikipedia: Buseetttt, lebar bener))

"O, Ojousan serius?" tanya Shun tidak percaya

"Iya" jawab Saori singkat

"Ciyus Saori-san?" timpal Seiya

"Ciyus Seiya"

Mereka kembali menganga lebar

"Ojousan yang benar saja!" timpal Ikki

"Justru sebaliknya Ikki, saya sadar kakek terlalu fokus pada pengetahuan yang kalian butuhkan untuk menjadi Saint, bukan pengetahuan yang kalian butuhkan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari" jelas Saori

"Tapi tetap saja-" lanjut Ikki lagi tapi terputus oleh Saori

"Keputusan saya sudah bulat dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat" ucapnya tenang

Para Bronzies menyerah mereka tahu tidak ada yang bisa mereka katakan atau perbuat untuk mengubah keputusan dewi mereka itu. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah menjalaninya

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap untuk besok" kata Hyoga memecah kesunyian "Ojousan, kupikir anda pasti sudah mempersiapkan semuanya kan?" lanjutnya

Saori mengangguk perlahan "Semuanya ada di perpustakaan"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo teman-teman" ajak Shiryu sambil berbalik ke arah pintu. Mereka semua dengan kalem keluar dari ruangan itu tetapi begitu mereka keluar terdengar jelas jeritan melengking dari mereka "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"O, Ojousan anda yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?" ucap Tatsumi sembari sweatdrop karena mendengar jeritan para Bronze Saint

Wajah Saori tetap tenang seperti biasanya "tentu saja aku yakin Tatsumi" ucapnya

* * *

**「完」**

Sebelum saya pamit ini clue jawabannya "BUKU" dan "ILMU PENGETAHUAN"

Ya sudah itu saja BYE! MINNA! *di geplak readers gara-gara narsis*


End file.
